Percy Jackson son of Artemis
by superwholocktheolympians
Summary: Percy Jackson is not only the son of the sea but also the moon. what happens to our hero while being raised with the man hating hunt and their Goddess... read to find out
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Waaaaaaaaa!" I jerked awake at the sound of crying I got up to see my hunters waiting for orders "Zoe Phoebe go find what that is." They nodded and went to find what was out there after about ten minutes they returned with Phoebe holding something. "Phoebe Zoe what did you find?" "A baby milady a baby boy no older than a few weeks." Zoe answered. "What do we do with him milady?" Phoebe asked me "What's that in his hands?" Zoe took it out and unfolded it and said "It is a blanket that says Perseus on it What do we do milady?" I thought for a long time and decided "We take him in and teach him how to respect women and how to survive."

Two years later

Zoe's pov

"Hur up Zoe I see ponies." My little brother was pulling on my arm I laughed at him and he pouted Just then one of our hunting horns sounded I looked at my little brother and told him. "Hide behind that tree Percy and don't come out until Me, Phoebe, or milady comes and gets you." He nodded and ran to the tree and hid. I charged forward next to milady and Phoebe and after about two to three minutes we heard a blood chilling scream and we all three turned our attention to a black-haired boy being thrown around with a badly bleeding wrist and the monster that did it was none other than the manticore all three of us (me Artemis and Phoebe) drew our bows and shot the manticore and we killed it we then ran to Percy and Lady Artemis looked at the wrist and looked at Phoebe. Phoebe said "He's lost a lot of blood he's going to need more, but none of us hunters share his blood type, if we give him some of our blood it could worsen his condition. Milady, what do we do?" A look of thoughtfulness crossed Artemis' face. "What if I give him some of my blood, we Olympians aren't confined by DNA or Blood types." I was shocked. "Milady, he would become as if you gave birth to him." I exclaimed. Artemis smiled "He already is my son." We set to quickly save his life, and thus the son of Artemis was born.


	2. Chapter 1 Percy Meets the Olympians

Chapter one Percy meets the Olympians

6 years later

Percy's pov

I woke up to quiet and was very worried so I grabbed my bow and ran out of my mom's tent and was tackled in a hug by one of my two absolute favorite sisters. Phoebe whispered in my ear "Happy birthday little brother." I smiled at her and then I heard the rest of the hunt call out "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY!" After Phoebe let go of me Zoe then wrapped me in a bear hug. After all the hunt gave me a hug I looked around and frowned and asked Zoe "Where's mother at Zoe?" "Your mother is on Olympus and won't be back until right about now." And as Zoe said that there was a flash of light and my mother appeared I ran into her outstretched arms and gave her a big hug and she told me "Son how would you like to meet your grandfather, and the rest of my family for your birthday?" I looked at her in shock and then nodded with as much enthusiasm as possible. After mother flashed us to Mount Olympus she asked me "Are you ready son?" I nodded and we went into the throne room "Artemis how dare you bring this demigod in here?!" I looked at the lady who said that and decided that I don't like her "And you young man who in the Tartarus are you?" I looked at my mom and she smiled and nodded. I took a deep breath and said. "With all due respect umm who am I supposed to bow to this is my first time coming here?" the Gods looked like they were trying not to laugh. But then the man in the middle said "Young man you must bow before the king of the gods." I looked confused and asked "Which ones that?" One of the men started cackling at what I said and then said to the dumbfounded man in the middle. "He is but a child brother how could he possibly know?"

I stared rubbing the back of my neck. The man who I'm guessing is the brother looked sheepish and said "Right sorry young man." He looked at me and said "My name is Zeus I'm the king of the gods." I knelt down on my knee and said "Lord Zeus it is an honor to meet you." I heard someone snort and say "Artemis who is this half blood and why does he think it's an honor to meet the most big headed God of all time?" I looked at the god that said that and said "Oh my gods you look like me." The god did (he had the same black hair and the same sea green eyes) my mother said "Well Uncle Poseidon if father will promise not to freak out until I finish explaining father do you promise?" My grandfather nodded his head so my mother took a deep breath and started to explain. "Eight years ago I was awoken by crying so I sent Zoe and Phoebe to find out what it was. They returned with Phoebe holding a baby boy she asked what we were going to do with the baby so I told her that we would take him in and raise him the way I want him to be raised we found out his name was Perseus. When he was two years old we were attacked by a group of monsters led by the manticore while he was hiding Perseus was injured. Zoe Phoebe and I ran over to him after we killed the manticore Phoebe told me that he needed blood but none of my hunters shared his blood type so I gave him some of my blood and adopted him as my son if you look closely at Percy's eyes you should see silver specks around his irises and I think his birth father is Poseidon." I looked at my mother in shock and she nodded at me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

(I'm skipping to when Percy is missing and yes percabeth is a thing I'm leaving everything the same leading up to this point I'll add flashbacks to when he tells his friends that his mother is Artemis)

(Thalia's pov)

The hunt walked into camp Half-Blood and Phoebe yelled "Little brother where are you hiding?!" We all waited until Chiron came and looked sad and beckons over to the big house. "Hunters I'm not sure how to explain this but I'll try my best. Your brother is missing." Before any of us could respond Phoebe looked scared and worried she ran straight to our cabin and started sobbing.

(Phoebe's pov)

I ran into cabin eight and looked at the wall and started to sob on the wall were pictures of all the fallen hunters our sisters and in the middle of the pictures was a picture of Zoë Nightshade and there was something written under it that said

 _RIP Zoë Nightshade she was a brave hunter and one of the best big sisters she will be missed._

I saw something else written in bold letters that said.

 **I'm so sorry Zoë I should've done more it's my fault you died I love you**

 **Your pathetic little brother**

 **Percy**

This little note made me sob harder I felt a pair of arms around me I looked and saw Thalia crying and we hugged soon the entire hunt except the new ones who never met Percy. We just sat there crying because we didn't know what happened to him and we also didn't know if his mother knew…

(Percy's POV on the way to Alaska)

I sat on the train next to Hazel who sat across from Frank. We were sitting in the dining car I suddenly remembered my mother and my sisters. "Oh my gods mother." I mumbled "What did you say Percy?" Hazel asked me "I just remembered my mother and sisters… we all wore sliver because it was my mother's favorite color we loved to hunt I would always go with mother and my favorite sister that is still alive we would see who could hunt the biggest deer for dinner mother always beat us." I answered with a laugh. Hazel and Frank looked at each other and then Hazel asked me "Percy what was your sister's name? the one that died?" I stared out the window as I remembered the night Zoe died and answered Hazel. "Her name was Zoe Nightshade and she was killed by her father Atlas. I went on a quest with her and another hunter who died and two campers. My mother was holding the sky she took it from Annabeth and when we got there I tried to fight atlas but I couldn't because I was cursed so instead I took the sky from my mother and she fought Atlas alongside Zoe but he killed Zoe…" I gave wry smile. Hazel gave me a side hug and Frank said "I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose someone close to you." I smiled at Frank…

(time skip to glacier with the giant)

Percy's pov

We had found death but also found the giant.

"Welcome heroes sadly you are too late. I've wanted to meet the famous Percy Jackson Gaea hates you above all others except maybe Jason Grace, I mean after all why wouldn't she hate you more you defeated Kronos. My brother wants to keep you as a pet and to show that he has Neptune's favorite son on a leash." I felt something on my back and I felt it and realized it was my bow that my mother gave me for my sixth birthday I smiled.

(Frank's pov)

I looked at Percy and gasped all of a sudden he had a bow appear on his back. It was a recurved bow that was made out of I think it's dragon bone. "Percy where did you get that bow?" he looked at me and said "My mother made it for my sixth birthday." I still don't know who his mother is…


	4. Chapter 3

(time skip to when the seven are fighting the giants)

Percy's pov

The seven of the prophecy that sailed to Rome then to Greece had finally made it to where the giants were at and Annabeth and I sort of woke Gaea up.

(skip to after battle)

After the gods helped defeat the giants I looked around and saw my mother

"Mom!" I yelled and ran into my mother's arms. I heard someone gasp I let go of my mother and turned to the Romans who were looking at me and my mother in confusion?

(Jason's pov)

I was shocked the Goddess Artemis just hugged Percy which made me confused because he called her mom. I was about to speak up and ask what was going on when I heard Piper gasp.

(Piper's pov)

I gasped when Percy Jackson the son of Poseidon just called the maiden goddess mom. And hugged her. "Ok will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?"

(Percy's pov)

"Ok will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Piper asked like she was mad. "Jason Piper Leo Hazel and Frank I'd like you to meet my mother the Goddess of the moon, hunt, childbirth Artemis. Mom where are my sisters?" My mother looked at me and started to say something but my grandfather interrupted her by saying "Grandson we have more pressing issues Gaea has awoken." "Oh come on I get a tiny nose bleed and I wake up the earth not fair!" My mother laughed and Athena said "Let's not place blame because it's both yours fault as well as my daughter's." I nodded and asked the gods "How are we able to get back to camp?" My grandfather just smirked and I knew we were all (the seven) were not going to like the way he was going to send us back to camp

"IS THIS REALLY THE FASTEST WAY TO CAMP GRANDFATHER BECAUSE IT SEEMS OVER THE TOP?!" I yelled and asked my grandfather. Zeus just smiled and said "YES SIR IT IS THE FASTEST WAY BE CAREFUL NOT TO FALL OFF CHILDREN." His voice was super loud. The next thing I knew we were flying at supersonic speed we were getting closer to Camp Half-blood and the war. As we got closer I saw the statute of Athena that caused me and Annabeth to fall into hell and I was glad to see it.

Time skip to the Greeks being reunited with their leaders. "GREEKS LETS UM FIGHT STUFF!" I yelled and after that I saw a bronze dragon and two teenagers who I later realized were Jason and Piper flying up holding Gaea and taking care of business with her and then I heard a scream and turned and saw one of my sisters being seriously wounded and I got pissed. I screamed a battle cry and changed the monster that hurt my sister and o slashed and hacked it and after about an hour all the monsters were dead and only Jason and Piper land and Leo Valdez was no where to be seen


	5. Chapter 4 My Life Just got crazier

**Author's note**

 **I realized I wasn't putting a disclaimer on here so I'm only going to do it once...**

 **sadly I superwholocktheoylmpains do not own the PJO/HOO characters I only own my three**

Jason's pov

It's been a week since the Giant war ended and things have been somewhat peaceful I've been busy building shrines for the gods and goddesses like I said I would.

Percy's pov

I was staying with the hunt in Camp Half-Blood while we recovered from the war and I was walking near Thalia's tree when I saw three teenagers the oldest was a guy who I would guess was nineteen he was walking with two girls (these characters are based on me and two of my best friends I'm the dude.) the guy had red hair and freckles and green eyes. while one of the girls had strawberry red blonde hair and grey eyes and the other girl had brown hair and blue eyes. they were walking and laughing and just being well crazy so I walked over to them and heard the guy saying "Superstormangel are you sure this is the way your dad said to go?" the girl with brown or black hair said "Yes Deadarrowman I'm sure. what's wrong Gupps?" The other girl shook her head so I said "Excuse me. Can I help you are you all lost?" The guy spoke up and said "Nah man we aren't lost but maybe you can help do you know where camp half-blood is? I mean shit let me introduce us my name is Zack or Deadarrowman, the girl with the strawberry red hair is Veda or Gupps or Captainthoki, the girl with the blackish brown hair is Kairi or Smurf or Superstormangel and we are from the wonderful state of ever changing seasons Kentucky. and yes we are Demi-gods like you."


	6. Chapter 6

AN I hate to do this but I'd it if y'all could tell me what you think about my idea for a crossover between Percy Jackson and Young Justice/DC comics thanks yours in demigodness and all that superwholockolympains

D.C (Demi-God Chronicles) Comics

Prologue

Thalia's POV

"RUN THALIA RUN GO AND GET HELP! WE CAN'T HOLD HIM LONGER THEN A FEW MINUTES!" Percy Jackson son of Poseidon yelled at me. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU AND NICO KELPHEAD!" We were fight the titan Adanos when suddenly Percy's body started to fade. It started with his feet he didn't seem to notice just then Nico noticed the fact that Percy was disappearing and yelled "PERCY YOU'RE DISPPEARING!" Nico reached out to grab Percy but suddenly there was a yell and then a bright light and then after the light decreased there was no one around not even Adanos. But what made matters worse was the fact that my two cousins were missing there was only two pieces of jewelry on the ground one was a sliver skull ring and the other one was a shark tooth necklace I was scared what that meant….It meant that two of the most powerful demigods are dead….

Time skip to Thalia coming into camp half blood.

I was walking into Camp Half-Blood wearing Nico's ring and Percy's necklace looking sad I spent two hours crying about my two cousins dying. After that I starting walking to camp to tell everyone what happened. I was dreading telling two people Hazel and Annabeth. I mean I didn't want to tell them that Percy and Nico have died. "Thalia please come to the big house to talk to me about your quest." I heard the voice but it sounded far away. I absently walk to the big house and when I finally got there I sat on the couch and waited. I remember when Sally and I gave Percy his necklace

 _Flashback_

 _It was August 18_ _th_ _So that meant it was Kelphead's 17_ _th_ _birthday and I had gotten him a gift. Now you're probably wondering why I a hunter of Artemis am giving a male a gift. To be honest Milady was supportive of my close friendship with Percy because ever snice he took the sky for her he earned her respect and that's hard for a male to do. anyway, Percy is like my brother I mean we are closer then Jason and I are. So here I was sitting in the Jackson-Blofis family's living room waiting for Annabeth to bring Percy home from their date. "MOM I'M HOME AND ANNABETH IS WITH ME!" I heard the voice of my favorite cousin (don't tell Nico or Hazel) call out he walked into the living room when suddenly I attacked him with a hug and knocked him over he screamed until he recognized me and then started laughing after that I got up and helped him up and then Sally came in with a blue cake with seventeen candles on it and we started singing happy birthday to Percy who was blushing and trying to hide in Annabeth's hair but was smiling. After we ate cake Sally and I gave each other knowing glances and she nodded and I pulled the small box out from my jacket pocket. "Hey Kelp head, happy birthday." And I gave him the box and he opened it and he gasped and looked at me and had tears in his eyes. He hugged me and was whispering "Thank you Thals. I love it." We were both crying and hugging._

 _End flashback_

I was pulled from my memories by Chiron's voice "Thalia where are Percy and Nico?" I couldn't hold it anymore I started sobbing and trying to tell him what happened to Percy and Nico. "..And then there was this bright light and then Percy and Nico along with Adanos were simply gone I don't know what happened but I found their things. I'm sorry I failed." I hung my head in shame just then Hazel burst though the door. "Hey Thalia where is Nico?" I looked at my old mentor and sighed and got up "Hazel let's go for a walk ok?"


End file.
